A number of chlorine-containing halocarbons are considered to be detrimental toward the Earth's ozone layer. There is a world-wide effort to develop materials having lower ozone depletion potential that can serve as effective replacements. For example, the hydrofluorocarbon, 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane (HFC-134a) is being used as a replacement for dichlorodifluoromethane (CFC-12) in refrigeration systems. There is a need for manufacturing processes that provide halogenated hydrocarbons that contain less chlorine or no chlorine. The production of hydrofluorocarbons (i.e., compounds containing only carbon, hydrogen and fluorine), has been the subject of considerable interest to provide environmentally desirable products for use as solvents, blowing agents, refrigerants, cleaning agents, aerosol propellants, heat transfer media, dielectrics, fire extinguishants and power cycle working fluids. For example, 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane has utility as a blowing agent, and 1,1,1,2,3-pentafluoropropane has utility as a refrigerant and as an intermediate for producing fluoroolefins.